<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Snack by simsadventures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681823">Midnight Snack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures'>simsadventures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Loki is a sweetheart, Nightmares, Stress Baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your insomnia hits again, you see only one solution: baking. When Loki finds out, he tries to make you see that there are other ways of spending the night, and opening his heart for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Snack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trays were filled with five different types of cookies, and you kept glancing between all of them, counting in your head before you got to number 27. Twenty-seven trays of cookies. Hm, you thought. Was it enough? Would the whole team have enough for the next day? <br/>	You shrugged your shoulder, telling yourself there was no harm in baking some more and put yourself to work. <br/>	You loved baking, that much was obvious, but you usually wasn’t the one to be baking in the middle of the night. At 3.49, to be exact. It wasn’t that you chose to do so, not entirely. <br/>	But when you woke up with sweat breaking on your forehead, your breath laboured and your whole body shaking from the intensity of your heart-beat, you knew there was no way in hell you’d fall asleep that night again.</p>
<p>So what better to do than to bake for all of your friends? And because you still weren’t the baker of the year, you worked on your cookies skills. <br/>	When all was done, you counted the trays again, and when you got to a cute number of 30, you hummed in approval. <br/>	But then you thought of something, and it made you groan out loud. The team would be worried about you if they knew you were having the recurring nightmares once again, and that wasn’t a conversation you were ready for. So you had to think hard and create a plan, which had to involve Friday because you could cover your tracks all you wanted, but if the AI snitched of you, it would all be useless.</p>
<p>“Friday?” You asked and looked around the room as if the voice wold somehow materialise and show herself in front of you. <br/>	“Yes, Agent Y/L/N?” The voice asked, and you went over the plan once again. <br/>	“Would it be possible for you not to tell anybody that it was me baking the whole night if somebody asked you?” <br/>	“Do you want me to lie for you, Agent Y/L/N?” Friday asked, and you could have sworn she was mocking you. Gosh, Tony was a genius, but he should really stop making these AIs so damn intelligent.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what I’d like. I know, I know you shouldn’t be doing this, but hear me out. It’s no harm to anybody if they don’t know who baked it, and it will protect me from an unwanted conversation. Besides, all you can tell them is that these cookies are harmless and baked with love for them, which is true, and you wouldn’t be lying to them. Just omitting certain information,” you quickly added, and there was quiet for a second. <br/>	“Very well, Agent Y/L/N. I will do that because I will protect you from something you don’t want. I will not tell anyone anything they don’t need to know,” Friday added, and you sighed, relieved.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Friday, I owe you one,” you smiled and left the kitchen after you put the cookies on plates and put them in the middle of the enormous dining table before you shuffled out of there, to try and get some sleep, although you knew it was pretty useless. <br/>—-</p>
<p>And right you were. You couldn’t sleep a bit that night, but you watched a documentary on Netflix, and that was good enough for you, or, at least, as much as you could ask from the night. <br/>	When you got your ass to the kitchen, most of the team was already there, and they were already all staring at the plates full of delicious cookies. <br/>	“What do you mean you’re not gonna tell me who baked it? What if it’s poisonous?” Tony roared and intently looked at the plate and then on the ceiling. <br/>	“Mr Stark, as I told you, these cookies are perfectly safe, and there is no point in asking me who baked them. I am not telling you,” Friday said with determination, and you were forever grateful.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna disassemble you! You’re gonna tell me or so help me God!” Tony almost yelled, and it was Pepper who spoke up first. <br/>	“Stop it, Tony. If she says they are safe, I believe her. And I don’t know about you, but they smell too good to throw them out. So I think we should just be glad somebody was thoughtful enough to bring these in and we can have a nice breakfast together,” she said in a soothing voice, and Tony immediately relaxed. <br/>	He massaged his temples but nodded nevertheless, and let the team sit down by the table and let everybody have their fill.</p>
<p>You smirked sitting down next to Loki, and he eyed you curiously, making a mental note to ask you if you had anything to do with all of this. <br/>	He knew about your insomnia because he was one fo the people helping you the last time around when your nightmares wouldn’t leave you alone. And he was the one who vowed that he would be there if they decided to return.</p>
<p>So, Loki thought, if they indeed did return, why didn’t you tell him? He would like nothing more than to take care of you. Because, despite popular belief, Loki cared about more people than just himself, and ever since he met you, he had the utter need to protect you from all the bad in the world. <br/>	And when he looked over to you at the table, he could see a small smile of pride playing on your lips, telling him all he needed to know. Now he just needed to stay awake at night and make sure to question you about your nightmares. <br/>—-</p>
<p>It was exactly four in the morning, and Loki crept through the empty halls of the compound, following not only his instinct but also his nose, because there was a heavenly scent flowing through the whole building. <br/>	And it was coming from the common kitchen. Loki was pretty sure what he’d find when he arrived. You, in an apron, baking for your life so that you wouldn’t have to go to sleep. <br/>	And sure enough, that was exactly the sight that welcomed him upon entering the kitchen. Only you were wearing an apron but only a loose t-shirt which was barely covering your ass. <br/>	Not that Loki was complaining, but this was more about getting your head right and making you go to sleep, rather than about him getting laid. He had a not-so-hidden crush on you, and there were times when he believed that you felt the same about him, but something was stopping you. <br/>	But Loki was a patient man, well, at least when it came to you, and he would never push you into something you weren’t comfortable with. So he drove all the naughty thoughts out of his mind and approached you.</p>
<p>YOu were facing away from him, and through the soft tones of some popular music and your humming, Loki was pretty sure you couldn’t hear him. <br/>	Which was definitely true, based on the shriek escaping your lips when he touched your shoulder. <br/>	Good thing Loki thought a little ahead and didn’t touch you when you were putting anything in the oven. That would have been nasty, to say the least. <br/>	“What are you doing here? Jesus fucking Christ, Loki, you almost made me shit my pants,” you exhaled and tried to compose your breath. <br/>	“I’m sorry, sweetest, but there was no good way around it. And I came to see why you weren’t asleep at this very moment,” he raised his brow at you, and you sulked under his prying eyes.</p>
<p>You mumbled something incoherent and wanted to turn back around, but Loki’s hand on yours stopped you from doing so. <br/>	“Why aren’t you asleep? I thought you no longer had the nightmares,” Loki whispered, and you chewed on your lip, trying to come up with a good enough excuse for the God of mischief. But when you looked into his eyes, you knew there wasn’t such lie that would satisfy the man in front of you, and you sighed again, ready to tell the truth. <br/>	“They were, for the longest time, but then they came back, and I didn’t want to bother you. Last time, you had to spend so much of your free time with me that I didn’t want you to worry about somebody as broken as me,” you mumbled, and looked away, unable to take the intensity of his stare.</p>
<p>It was Loki’s deep sigh that drew your attention back to his marble face, and when you saw the sadness in his eyes, you felt even worse. <br/>	“My sweet Y/N, you could never bother me, and please, don’t say you’re broken. That is simply not true. We all go through hard times, even me, and I’m a damn God, mind you. There is nothing in this or any other world I wouldn’t do for you,” he said lovingly, and you had to blink a couple of times to will the tears building in your eyes away. <br/>	“What-what do you mean?” You whispered, your voice hoarse with emotions.</p>
<p>Loki gently caressed your cheek and smiled at you before he leaned his forehead against yours. <br/>	“I mean, you are more important than you think, my sweetest. There might not be many things that I care about anymore, but you are the sun in my days, and I am not sure what I did to deserve to even share the same building as you, be your friend. So please, next time there is a nightmare coming, and you don’t feel like sleeping, come to me. I will tell you all the stories my mother told me when I was just a boy and couldn’t sleep,” he smiled an honest smile, and you melted in his arms.</p>
<p>Without overthinking what was going on, you stepped on your tiptoes and gently pressed your lips against his, half expecting he would turn you away. <br/>	When that didn’t happen, and Loki’s arms snaked around your midsection, drawing you closer to him, and he deepened the kiss, you knew you wouldn’t have to worry about baking and not sleeping. Because there was one person you could always count, as unimaginable as it was for you. <br/>	Because while the world still saw Loki as the destroyer and a threat, you knew he was your saviour, and, in a way, you were his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>